


Hare-brained Scheme

by ebbj9891



Series: In Quest Of Something [35]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Post-Series, Relationship Discussions, Smut, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbj9891/pseuds/ebbj9891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus is coming to stay for two months. In anticipation of his arrival, Brian and Justin negotiate certain boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hare-brained Scheme

“We’re never going to make it.”

“Now, Sunshine, don’t be such a defeatist…”

“You’re the one who called this a hare-brained scheme!”

“It is a hare-brained scheme; there’s no denying that. But that’s no reason to give up now…”

“... I guess not.” Justin sighs, plants his hands on Brian’s chest, and resumes riding Brian.

It’s true - there is no point giving up now, not when they’re both so close, not when it feels so goddamned good to fuck himself on Brian’s huge cock. As Justin savours the sensation and listens to Brian’s throaty groans, he tallies it all up:

They’ve been fucking non-stop all weekend. With very little time spared for rest or replenishment, that’s almost forty hours dedicated to sex. Almost every inch of the apartment has been covered and conquered, and Justin can’t think of a position they haven’t tried. It’s all flown by in a frantic, fucktastic rush. Now it’s Sunday evening - 6pm to be exact - and Gus is due to arrive in just over twelve hours.

As yet another orgasm shudders through Justin, he feels Brian’s hands land against his ass with a resounding smack. Brian moans and arches upwards; Justin can feel it when he comes - the delicious way that Brian’s cock throbs inside him. He groans and collapses on top of Brian in a totally undignified heap.

How many times has he come this weekend? Honestly, he started losing count late last night. Now he has absolutely no idea. Justin sighs and nuzzles into the sweaty crook of Brian’s neck as he admits, “I still don’t feel like we’ve had enough sex to see us through the next two months.”

Brian snorts out a laugh and wraps an arm around Justin. “Well, you know… you could simply drop the prudish act and we could continue to fuck like living, breathing, warm-blooded human beings.”

“I never said we can’t fuck,” Justin protests. He rolls away from Brian and stares up at the ceiling. “I said we’ll have to keep it to a minimum given the obvious time constraints, and when time does permit, I would prefer if we’d keep it down. I don’t want Gus waking up and getting scarred for life.”

He cringes at the thought. Gus is only seven, after all - that’s way too soon for him to be exposed to these sorts of things. Justin couldn’t forgive himself if he damaged the kid’s psyche this early on. According to his mother, some damage is simply inevitable. That may be true - but can’t it wait until Gus is a little older? Say, in his teens, when parents apparently have a license to fuck up their kids?

“Why exactly is that considered ‘scarring’? Seriously...” Brian leans over and grabs his cigarettes from the nightstand. As he lights one up, he laments, “Isn’t that an example worth setting for the kid? That his parents love each other and happen to enjoy expressing that physically?”

“Aww,” Justin teases, poking Brian’s stomach, “Look at you - expressing your love physically.”

“Shut up,” Brian laughs. He bats Justin’s hand away and takes another drag. “Seriously, though, Sunshine… I don’t see what’s so wrong with it. He could have parents who sleep in separate bedrooms, or who fight all night, or who-”

“I see your point.” Justin reaches over again, but rather than poke Brian, he starts caressing his side. He smiles as Brian leans into the touch and says, “Maybe when he’s older - maybe then we can be more open about it. But right now he’s young, and a light sleeper, and a chronic eavesdropper… if he hears something, we’re-”

“Fucked?” Brian flashes a grin.

“Yeah,” Justin chuckles. “And as clever as Gus is, I don’t think he’ll get it. Plus, he’s mouthy as hell - do you really want him going back to Mel and Linds and telling them about our physical expressions of love? Hell, forget those two… what if he goes back to Ruby? Do you want the two of them spreading it around the playground?”

“I guess not.” Brian grimaces and passes the cigarette to Justin. As he climbs out of bed, he asks, “What do you want for dinner?”

After exhaling a thick stream of smoke, Justin smiles winningly at Brian and suggests, “Pizza?”

With a groan, Brian laments, “Are you trying to make me fat?”

“We’ll work it off,” Justin promises, smirking. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Brian eyes him with intrigue. A smile breaks out on his face and he agrees, “Deal.”

*

Once the pizza arrives, it’s soon reduced to little more than scraps and crumbs. Justin is starving - he demolishes three quarters of it in no time, while Brian consumes his portion more slowly. As Justin finishes his last piece, he notices Brian picking at his with a slight frown formed on his face.

Justin wolfs down the remainder of his slice, shuts the box, and tosses it onto the floor - he’ll deal with cleaning up later. For now, he rolls onto his side and rests his hand on Brian’s thigh. “Is something on your mind?”

“Yeah, actually.” Brian’s frown deepens momentarily, but then it eases as he looks at Justin. With a shrug, he confesses, “I don’t want us fighting in front of him.”

Justin shrugs back. “Okay.”

It seems simple enough - why _would_ they fight in front of Gus? Truth be told, they haven’t fought at all lately. It takes Justin a few moments to remember the last one… they had a bit of a spat over Brian working himself so hard, but it was nothing that couldn’t be resolved with a bout of angry sex, a bit of a talk, and a drawn out session of make-up sex.

But Brian seems more preoccupied by the issue. He stretches out and resumes scowling. “He gets really upset whenever the munchers fight. I don’t want him having to deal with that from us, too.”

Justin hears the concern ripe in Brian’s every word and feels a strange mix of worry and wonder. He doesn’t like the idea that Brian is stressing out about something like this, but equally, he’s touched as ever by Brian’s dedication to Gus. It warms him through, the thought of how much Brian loves their son. And he’s completely right – they shouldn’t fight in front of Gus. It wouldn’t be fair. Worse, it could devastate the poor kid, who seems to look up to them as an emblem of happiness.

With a squirming of joy in the pit of his stomach, Justin thinks to himself:  _Aren’t we?_ _  
_

Sure, they have spats and fights, all manner of them _…_ and things aren’t always perfect. But Gus’ stubborn idea of them as a blissful couple isn’t all that far from the truth. In fact, it seems pretty damn close. 

“Of course we shouldn’t fight in front of him… especially given what total assholes we are when we fight.” Justin grins at Brian and leans in to plant a kiss on his thigh. He enjoys it so much - the silkiness of Brian’s skin, the way Brian sighs contentedly at the touch - that he plants another two or three for good measure. “Maybe we should get that out of our system, too.”

“What, have a fight right now?”

“Well, then we could make up…”

“I like the way you think, Sunshine.” Brian runs a hand through Justin’s hair and grins at him. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Let’s.” Justin pulls himself up and they move to sit across from each other, cross-legged. They stare at each other thoughtfully for a while, but no fight eventuates. Justin laughs a little as he admits, “… I can’t think of anything that I’m pissed about.”

That brings a smile to Brian’s face. “Me neither.”

“Huh.” Justin snorts. “If only past-Brian-and-Justin were here… you could knock the two of them over with a feather.”

Brian laughs and eyes Justin knowingly. “You’re not having that fantasy again, are you?”

“What fantasy?” Justin beams and moves into Brian’s lap. “You mean the one where there’s two of you and two of me and we all have one huge, hot fuckfest?”

“Mmmm… talk me through it.”

“Again?”

“Once wasn’t enough.”

“Yeah, except I’ve told you this story, like, fifty times.”

“Okay, so fifty times wasn’t enough.” Brian smacks Justin’s ass gently. “Let’s try for fifty-one and see how that goes. Also, it’ll gear you up for the next two months of non-stop story-time.”

“Ew!” Justin gags. “Can we please not equate the two?”

Brian smirks and relents, “Okay, okay. Get to the story-telling.”

Justin sighs - as much as he doesn’t want to equate the two, he can’t help but be reminded of Gus for a moment. “Like father, like son…”

“Sunshine… quit being a tease and tell it.”

“Okay! Jeez.” Justin wriggles closer and loops his arms around Brian’s neck. He dips his head down, nuzzles the hollow of Brian’s throat, and then licks a stripe up his neck, all the way to his earlobe. He latches on there, nibbles it gently - much to Brian’s pleasure, and murmurs, “So let’s say it begins differently this time… instead of the whole dream-induced, time-warp fantasy-”

“Which was ridiculous,” Brian chuckles.

“‘Ridiculous’ doesn’t apply in dreams,” Justin retorts. “Anyway, let’s leave that aside… let’s say they just show up and find us here, both of us thoroughly fucked, the entire apartment trashed, filled with the scent of sweat, come, and ceaseless fucking…”

“Mmmm…”

“... and they hear us talking about: a) limiting our sex life so as not to traumatise our son, and b) not being able to find one single thing to fight about, even after several months without a trace of conflict…”

“We could knock them over with a feather.”

“Damn right we could. And we do…” Justin bites down on Brian’s jaw, “... and we tie them up and have our wicked ways with them.”

Brian moans and grasps Justin’s hips in his hands. As he wrenches Justin ever closer, he demands, “Tell me more.”

Justin angles their hardening cocks together and starts to grind slowly against Brian. “I say we play it strategically… we blow them, rim them, fuck them… you fucking me, me fucking you… but we don’t let them come until they beg. Then we switch… you fucking you, me fucking me...”

Brian reaches in between them and strokes Justin’s cock just once; when he pulls his hand away, it’s slicked with precome. He brings it to Justin’s mouth, and as Justin tastes it, he growls, “You like the idea of fucking yourself, don’t you?”

“I want to see what all the fuss is about,” Justin laughs until he’s shaking a little, then retorts, “Like you wouldn’t love to fuck yourself.”

“Yeah, well…” Brian grins. “There is a certain appeal, isn’t there?”

Justin shivers with pleasure at the thought. “There’s a lot of appeal.”

It’s a fantasy he’s been nursing for years now, ever since a particularly pleasing wet dream which featured Brian topping Brian. The fantasy soon evolved from a threesome into a foursome, the thought of which has entertained the two of them greatly.

As they continue to frot, more and more frantically by the second, Brian pants, “How much time do we have left?”

“‘Til Gus gets here?” Justin glances at the clock on the nightstand. “Uh, twelve hours exactly. So that’s eleven hours ‘til we drive to the airport… and we need to get some sleep in, _somewhere…_ and we still have to clean up and get groceries and-”

“Sunshine?” Brian gropes his ass and gazes at him pleadingly. “All in good time. Get back to the foursome…”

“Right,” Justin says, laughing a little. The neediness pervading Brian’s voice is very becoming. And, honestly, the notion of ‘all in good time’ is good enough for now. For now, he returns his attention to the present matter… “The foursome…”

“I feel like two of you would be quite the handful…”

“Oh, we would be…” Justin heaves in a breath and grabs a handful of Brian’s hair. After dragging him in for a greedy kiss, during which he forgets all about tomorrow’s hectic itinerary, he continues, “Let’s say I untied my duplicate, but left yours tied up…”

“Mmmm…”

“… then who knows what we could get away with?”

**The End**


End file.
